La historia de Takahashi Misaki
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Misaki Takahashi trabaja como editor novato en Marukawa Shoten. Desde hace un año que oficialmente sale con el famoso escritor Akihiko Usami. ¿Que pasará cuando conozca a Ritsu Onodera y su historia con Masamune Takano? [HIATUS]
1. Día cansador

**Hola! Bueno esto seria como un crossover de mis dos mangas BL más queridos Junjou Romantica y Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Estoy enamoradisima de los personajes de todos! Y siempre me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos más que nada porque estan en el mismo universo, y mantienen relaciones etcetera. La verdad no se hacer capitulos subidos de tono, seria algo muy obvio (Ojo a mi me gusta *le sale la baba*) Pero dependerá de mis ganas de escribir, tiempo e inspiración.**

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura de sus respectivos mangas: Junjou Romantica y Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Soy Takahashi Misaki. Tengo 22 años. Acabo de graduarme de la Universidad M. A pesar de tener mi título en Economía, decidí ingresar a Marukawa Shoten para trabajar como editor. Digamos que tengo varios amigos dentro de la editorial…. por ejemplo su presidente Isaka-san, Ijuii-sensei, Aikawa-san y … Usami Akihiko… mi pareja. El año anterior en un momento de extrema tensión entre él y mi hermano, decidí confesar que desde hacía varios años Usagi y yo manteníamos un idilio secreto desde que empecé la universidad. La reacción de mi hermano no fue muy buena que digamos. Le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Usagi-san e instantáneamente yo salté a defenderlo diciéndole que no importase lo que pensara, yo seguiría viviendo con él porque lo amaba y era la persona que mas necesito en el mundo… y él me necesita también. No sé como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero al decirlas mi hermano y Usagi-san se quedaron atónitos. Mi hermano finalmente aceptó nuestra relación y nos dio su bendición. Ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. A partir de ese momento, mi relación con Usagi se ha vuelto bastante abierta, ya no escondemos nuestros sentimientos y la verdad somos en ocasiones cariñosos en público ( lo cual a Aikawa-san la hace delirar). En fin, él ahora confía más en mí que antes. Gracias a eso cuando logré entrar para trabajar plenamente como editor en Marukawa, él no se mostró molesto solo me me tocó con sus grandes y frías manos, exclamando: ¡Buen trabajo! Es increíble, pero estoy demasiado enamorado de este hombre

-Que vergonzoso-Decía un Misaki muy apenado en los pasillos de Marukawa. Esta era su segunda semana en su trabajo de editor. Al ser joven y algo inexperto ayudaba a los editores más experimentados con las labores básicas para ir aprendiendo. Sin embargo, ya estaban en la semana de entrega y las cosas se estaban volviendo muy turbulentas por los plazos. El pobre yacía exhausto en el área de descanso en un sillón perdido en pensamientos embarazosos sobre su pareja.

-Tengo que llamarlo, se preocupará si no llego a casa de nuevo como la semana pasada- Dicho esto se puso a buscar su celular, sin embargo no lo encontraba. Palpó bien sus bolsillos y pantalones pero nada. Saltó rápidamente de su lugar y salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia cada lugar donde había estado en las últimas doce horas. No tuvo suerte. Abatido volvió con la cabeza baja al área de descaso, con la esperanza de que alguien pudo llevárselo ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Takahashi-san!

Una voz lo llamaba desde lejos. Misaki se volteó. Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño un poco más alto que él venía acercándose. La cuestión es…¿Cómo sabia su apellido?

-¿Sí?-preguntó Misaki

-Isaka-san me pidió que te diera esto- le dijo entregándole su teléfono celular-Alguien te ha estado llamando este tiempo que he tratado de encontrarte.

-¡¿No has atendido, verdad?!- preguntó un Misaki asustado de que si su pareja hubiese escuchado la voz de alguien que no fuese la suya todo se iría al caño.

-No, claro que no. Sólo que vi quién era el que te llamaba. ¿Eres pareja de Usami Akihiko?

La pregunta fue bastante directa. No obstante, Misaki no tenía nada que esconder por supuesto, así que le respondería con completa franqueza al desconocido.

-Sí. Desde hace cuatro años que estamos saliendo, por así decirlo

-¿En serio cuatro años?-

-¿Quién eres tú y porque tanta curiosidad?- preguntó un Misaki algo molesto por la cercanía del hombre

-Perdóname no quería sonar tan maleducado. Soy Onodera Ritsu, fui editor de Usami-Akihiko cuando trabajaba en Onodera Shoten. Es que la verdad nunca me imaginé que Usami-sensei estuviese saliendo con alguien por tanto tiempo, es que él es algo….

-Molesto, obstinado, narcisista. Vivimos juntos desde hace años y de memoria conozco sus defectos. Pero eso no afecta en nada mis sentimientos por él- le respondió con una grata sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento el celular volvió a sonar. Misaki atendió rápidamente. –Hola, Usagi-san? Si estoy bien no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no atendía? Me olvidé el celular en la oficina de Isaka-san. ¡Que no te preocupes por última vez! Tal vez llegué tarde a casa por los plazos. La cena está en el refrige… ¿Cómo dices? No, ni se te ocurra. Tienes que terminar tus trabajos también o Aikawa-san te matará. Usagi-san lo sé, pero… ¿Hola?...Ese bastardo me colgó.

-¿Problemas de pareja?- un divertido Onodera preguntó

-No tienes idea- dijo un Misaki con su cabeza contra la pared

-Debo volver a mi departamento. Igual que tu tal vez llegue tarde a casa o directamente no lo haga. Nos vemos, Takahashi-san

-Nos vemos Onodera-san!- Que agradable sujeto, pensó Misaki cuando subía el ascensor hacia su departamento.

* * *

Finalmente luego de un día muy agotador, Misaki llegó a casa a las ocho de la mañana. Se dio un baño y cansado se acostó. Pudo notar una extrañeza. Usagi-san no estaba dormido a su lado. A duras penas fue a ver si estaba acabando sus trabajos. Estaba en lo correcto. El hombre yacía dormido en su asiento. Misaki le causó un poco de ternura viéndolo así. Se acercó un poco con una manta para impedir que pasase frío. No quería despertarlo, tenía un humor de mierda que conocía perfectamente. No obstante no se resistió a darle un imperceptible beso en los labios. Satisfecho se dio la vuelta para irse a la cama, pero un tirón del brazo lo detuvo

-¿Piensas que no pude sentir tu presencia, después de extrañarte todo el día?

\- Usagi-san, ¿estabas fingiendo?

-No del todo, pero que me beses ya es suficiente para levantarme el ánimo…. Me hace falta Misaki- le dijo abrazándolo en su regazo. En cambio Misaki no respondió sus cariños con el mismo agrado, y se zafó de su agarre.

-Estoy muy cansado. No haremos cosas pervertidas hasta que termine esta semana. Tengo mucho trabajo

-Te tomaré la palabra- dijo el escritor levantándose de la silla. –Pero luego no te asustes si yo digo que no.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú negándote? Eso sería genial de ver, Usagi-san-le respondió Misaki en tono de burla

Usagi soltó una risita y salieron juntos de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.

Eran casi las once de la mañama y Misaki seguía durmiendo. Tenía que estar en la editorial a las doce cuanto mucho.

-Misaki, Misaki… despierta.

-Diez minutos más

-Ya es hora del almuerzo

-¡¿QUÉ?!¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Llegaré tarde como aquella vez!

-Hey, cálmate era una broma. Mira el reloj. Apenas son las once. Ádemas hoy tengo que ir a la editorial también así que te llevaré, no te hagas problemas

Misaki le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras que el sonreía bebiendo su café.

-Espero que por lo menos hayas dejado algo de café para mí

-Por supuesto, está en la cocina. Aikawa te dejo ayer unos dulces mientras estabas afuera, están en la alacena.

-Genial. Oye, Usagi

-Dime.

-Ayer me encontré a un editor tuyo. Onodera Ritsu

-¿Onodera? Hace tiempo que no oigo de él. No sabía que estuviese trabajando en Marukawa

-El me devolvió mi celular. Parecía muy agradable- Ups. No debí decir. No debí decir eso se repitió mil veces Misaki en menos de un segundo

\- Si lo es. Es muy apasionado en su trabajo- dijo Usagi como si recordase viejos tiempos

Misaki sintió de la nada como que algo no estaba yendo bien aquí, y miró de reojo a su amante…

-¿Usagi-san?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te acostaste con él verdad?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Me resulta muy extraño que hables bien de alguien de la nada

-Solo era un comentario. Desde que te enteraste de mi pasado con Hiroki te han renacido los celos.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que debías contarme eso! Mi profesor de literatura y tu… santo cielo, lo peor es que se siguen viendo como nada.

-Somos mejores amigos. Ádemas fue hace mucho tiempo, eras un niño todavía. Además el está saliendo con un médico, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Los he visto algunas veces en el parque- dijo levantándose de la cama. Casi al instante Usagi lo abrazó por detrás sintiendo su respiración y el palpitar fuerte de su corazón.

-Misaki. Confía en mí. Sabes que sólo te necesito a ti.

-No es que no confíe en ti. Pero no se que haría si dejases de quererme, Usagi-san

Usagi río. Le dio la vuelta y tomó su mentón depositando un beso casto en sus labios.

-Eso nunca pasará. Eres todo para mí, Misaki.

No había dudas de que él era la persona que más amaría toda su vida. El joven se acercó un poco a su rostro, para devolverle el beso. No obstante, fue cobrando un poco de intensidad debido al choque de lenguas. Si seguían así volverían a la cama y seguro que no irían a trabajar. Misaki se apartó de él. La sangre le hervía por el contacto con él.

-Iré a desayunar.¿ Me acompañas?

\- Claro

* * *

 **Mil perdones si es cortito! Es que me vino la inspiración y quedó ahi, flaqueando. Voy a regresar con más ganas lo sé! Saludos**


	2. Enojos y angustia

**Bueno... Junjou Romantica 3 se ha estrenado y puedo decirles que desde el inicio mis ovarios explotaron y pudo escucharse en toda la provincia. Les dejare el capitulo dos y la verdad es probable que la historia cambie y pase a volverse.. picante (? baia baia que tenemos aquí ...** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Disfruten como yo lo hago...**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura de sus mangas Junjou Romantica y Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi..**

 **Cambie algunas cosas ahora que tengo tiempo perdonen**

* * *

Luego de desayunar, Misaki y Usagi subieron al auto en dirrección a Marukawa. En el trayecto, Usagi le comentaba algo muy importante a Misaki

-Misaki

-¿Sí?

-Al parecer, debo asistir a una especie de firma de autografos de mi último libro

-Oye..

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Te refieres a los BL o los de verdad?

-¿Como que los de verdad?

-No lo sé no me atraen, esas cosas. En cambio tus libros me atraen mucho, más el último. Es genial

-Antes no le tenías tanto aprecio

-Bueno he madurado Akihiko-san- dicho esto Misaki lo besó en la mejilla, agarrando al escritor desprevenido que se distrajo moviendo el vehícula bruscamente, provocando que Misaki se golpeé, no fuertemente, contra el otro extermo del auto.

\- ¡USAGI-SAN QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- gritó un Misaki muy encabroneado por el descuido de su amante.

-Casi nunca me llamas por mi nombre- se limitó decir él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- volvío a preguntar mirando por la ventana. Hemos estados juntos por casi cuatro años, debería llamarte por tu nombre de vez en cuando. ¿Cual es el problema?

-Es que cuando lo dices, siento que debo atacarte y no dejarte ir jamás.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío potente recorriera la espalda de Misaki. Desde que había empezado a trabajar a tiempo completo en Marukawa, el sexo con Usagi se había vuelto nulo. Y esas palabras sólo provocaban que una parte de él desease volver a sentir su cuerpo con el suyo. El sudor de sus frentes, el placer destrozandolo por dentro. Sus manos empezaron a temblar hasta que Usagi le llamó la atención.

\- Ya llegamos.

Misaki se despavilo nuevamente y bajó del automovil junto con su pareja. Ya era natural verlos entrar juntos a la Editorial, incluso se murmuraba de que les parecía raro que dos hombres muy atractivos estuviesen juntos. Misaki, ya con sus 22 años cumplidos era la juventud en plena primavera y Usagi era un hombre maduro con rasgos de principe soñado en los shoujo. Aún al verlos, se notaba que se profesaban un profundo amor

Usagi tenía una reuníon con Isaka y Misaki subió con él al ascensor. Apenas las puertas se cerraron, los dos se miraron unos instantes para luego besarse desaforadamente contra la pared. Las manos de Misaki se desontrolaron ya que no dudaron en bajar a los pantalones del escritor que al sentir las pequeñas manos del chico dejó escapar un gemido en su boca. Eso sólo hizo que Misaki metiese más lengua al beso que se estaban dando. ¿Que estaba pasando por sus mentes al hacer algo así...?

-USAMI-SENSEI-

Ese grito sobreexaltó a Misaki que cortó el beso mirando su costado. Dos hombres los miraban sorprendidos. Instantaneamente, reconoció a uno de ellos.

-¿Onodera-san?- preguntó Usagi sacando de su agarre a su amante que ya había sacado sus manos escondidas en sus pantalones. A pesar de que su relación ya era conocida por todos, había una brecha diferente entre saber que estás con alguien a que te encuentres besando bueno casi haciendo el amor en un ascensor. Un silencio incomodo se cernió entre los cuatro. Hasta que él que no había dicho nada tomó la palabra:

-Usami-sensei es un placer conocerlo. Soy Masamune Takano, editor en jefe del Departamento Esmeralda. Lamento haber ¿interrumpido? su momento intimo, pero debo subirme a ese ascensor, tenemos una reunión con el presidente en unos momentos.

-Que coincidencia, yo también tengo una reunión con él, entren. Misaki este era tu piso ¿no?

Misaki despertó de su incomodidad. Si ese era su piso, pensó. Miró nuevamente a Usagi-san asintiendole con una sonrisa.

-Avisame si regresas a casa ¿de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto. Saluda a Isaka-san de mi parte. Dicho esto Misaki salió del ascensor, pero Usagi lo detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?-

Con una sonrisa, Usagi hizo una señal con sus dedos en sus labios, y los dos hombres que se hallaban ahi miraban curiosos lo que ocurría. Misaki hizo una mueca de: Este hombre, y al instante se paró de puntitas para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Nunca te sacias-

-Claro que no-

-Fue un placer volver a verte Onodera-san, un gusto conocerlo Takano-san- dijo un Misaki algo sonrojado por su anterior acción, con la cabeza cabizbaja. Tanto Onodera como Takano hicieron una reverencia y subieron al ascensor junto con Usagi. Los tres subieron al piso, mientras que Misaki se dirigía a su departamento. Hoy sería un largo día.

* * *

Debido a la increíble entrega a tiempo del manuscrito, Misaki pudo salir temprano del trabajo hoy y podría coordinar desde casa algunos trabajos que le encargaron. Sin embargo estuvo todo el camino pensando en qué haría hoy para cenar.

\- Ayer no pude hacer la cena, seguro Usagi-san estará ansioso. ¿Debo preparar algo sorpresivo o lo de siempre? Complicado, complicado- dijo entrando y descalzandose en la entrada de la casa.- Usagi-san estoy en casa-

Nadie respondió.

-¿Usagi-san estás aquí?-preguntó Misaki yendo a su cuarto y más tarde fue a su despacho. No había nadie. Le parecía extraño, se supone que la reunión con Isaka-san no duraría tanto y ademas tenía que presentarle a Aikawa-san mañana la introducción de una nueva novela BL. Rápidamente, Misaki lo llamó a su celular, solo atendía el contestador. Le envió unos mensajes:

 _Usagi-san ¿dónde estas? Recuerda que mañana viene Aikawa-san para ver los avances de tu nueva novela. [Enviado 18:45]_ Ese fue el primero. No tuvo se puso a preparar la cena, cortando verduras por aquí por allá, con un poco de brusquedad molesto por no saber nada de su novio. Era una mezcla de celos con angustia ¿Estará bien? ¿No sé habrá visto con alguien ... ?

Misaki golpeó la mesa. No, eso no podría ser. Era imposible. Sin embargo, no perdería nada con intentarlo. Fue a buscar el télefono y vio la guía de llamadas entrantes y salientes. Ahí estaba, se dispuso a marcar. Espero, alguien atendío.

- _¿Hola?-_

 _-Hola, soy Misaki Takahashi. Etto.. quisiera saber si esta Kamijou-sensei-_

 _-Hiro-san acaba de salir a comprar unos libros... si quieres puede dejarle tu mensaje-_

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Parecía una novia celosa y encima desconfiada. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar a su sensei de la universidad que para colmo había estado con su pareja y seguían siendo mejores amigos. Lo peor es que sus temores eran infundados y ellos no estaban juntos. Una sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Misaki, pero ahora no podía decirle al hombre que tenía al telefono: Oh gracias creía que mi novio se estaba revolcando con el tuyo. Diablos, que horrible sería. Tenía que decir algo convincente, pero ¿que?

-¿ _Takahashi-san?_

 _-Ehm, bueno.. yo.. (piensa Misaki, piensa) ¡quería invitarlos a ti y Kamijou-sensei a cenar a nuestra casa!... (¡¿momento qué?!)_

 _-¡EN SERIO! ¡ESO ES GENIAL TAKAHASHI-SAN! Estoy justamente terminando mi residencia, así que tendré unos días libres por esta época, oh Hiro-san ha llegado. Nee, Hiro-san_

 _-¿Por que ese tono?_

 _-Takahashi-san nos ha invitado a comer en su casa._

 _-Taka...espera, espera. ¡Él que es compañero de Akihiko!_

 _-Ellos salen oficialmente, Hiro-san como nosotros. NOVIO, no estan dificil de decir-_

 _-Etto-_ Misaki desde el otro lado escuchaba lo que ello dos decían y se estaba poniendo incomodo

 _-Perdoname, Takahashi-san. Por supuesto que iremos. Sólo dejame que Hiro-san y yo coordinemos nuestros trabajos y te daremos una fecha-_

 _-¡MOMENTO NOWAKI YO SIQUIERA HE ACEPTADO!-_

 _-Nos vemos, Takahashi-san-_

 _-¡NO CUELGUES, ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO!-_

 _-¿Hiro-san no quiere que nos demos un baño?-_

 _-Yo, ya me bañé-_

 _-Yo también-_

 ** _Nota de la autora - Ustedes saben que pasó luego_** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _..._

-Creo que Kusama-san no descolgó bien el teléfono. Que vergüenza. - dijo un Misaki un poco incomodo debido a la conversación de esos dos. Descolgó el telefono, y volvió a sus labores de preparar la cena. Ya eran las siete y media cuando terminó, se dispuso a comer por sí sólo. La casa se hallaba muy sola si Usagi-san, y cuando terminó volvió a mandarle un mensaje:

 _Usagi-san. Bueno, espero que estes bien. Ya preparé la cena. Voy a dejartela para que la calientes. Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer así que estare en mi habitación. Creo que debería avisarte ya que Kamijou-sensei y Kusama-san vendrán a cenar a casa. Luego te explicaré cómo pude meter la pata en esto, te lo juro. Y Usagi-san, t_ _e extraño. [Enviado 19:57]_

Misaki suspiró y dejó el móvil en la mesa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ahora. Lavó los platos y las ollas, fue a darse un baño. Luego puso a meter un poco de ropa a lavar y se encerró en su cuarto para hacer su trabajo de editor. Cosas simples más que nada. No obstante, le llevó bastante tiempo ya que cuando se dió cuenta ya eran casi las once . Debía acostarse, suponía que Usagi no llegaría esta noche. Igual seguía preocupado ¿Que habrá sido tan importante para no mandarle un misero mensaje para calmar su angustia? Misaki se calmó un poco, pensó y repensó. Lo mejor seria enviarle un último mensaje o llamarlo. Hizo esto último, dejandole un mensaje de voz:

 _-Espero que me respondas. ¿Por que apagaste tu celular? Te llevó esperando varias horas, me tienes demasiado preocupado. No he llamado a la policía porque eres un hombre adulto, y estás bastante grandecito para que yo te cuide. ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ COMO TU NOVIO MEREZCO QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE TE PASÓ! Estúpido Usagi..._

Ya se descargó. Lo necesitaba. Tantas horas de incertidumbre por fin habían mermado sus nervios. Tiró su celular al sillón y se fue a su habitación muy enojado por todo. Su día había empezado bien, incluso hoy tenía pensado atacar a Usagi y hacer el amor como nunca. Él se lo perdía. Así molesto, con toda esa mierda en su cabeza se durmió.

* * *

 _-¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA USAGI? Misaki ha vivido contigo por más de cuatro años ya es momento de que se independize. No puedes tenerlo siempre a tu cuidado-_

 _-Querido, detente- dijo Manami con un hilo de voz._

 _-NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME EN MI PROPIA CASA TAKAHIRO-_

 _-Usagi-san, calmate-_

 _-Misaki, ya te has graduado. Entiendo que te sientas a gusto aquí, pero como tu hermano debo ayudarte a que encuentres tu propio camino. Vas a trabajar, encontrarás a una bella mujer y formaras una familia. Estando aqui viviendo con él no lo podrás hacer-_

 _-Nii-chan-_

 _-MISAKI NO QUIERE QUE DECIDAS POR ÉL-_

 _-Es mi deber, Akihiko, tu no sabes nada de eso entonces no te involucres. Esto es tema de familia, y por respeto no te involucres más porque no dudaré en apartarme de ti si es por el bien de mi familia. Misaki empaca tus cosas nos vamos- dijo levantandose del sillón_

 _-Querido, creo que esta no es la forma- le dijo Manami levantandose a su par._

 _-¡Papá!¡Papá!- Mahiro empezó a llamar a su papá pidiendole que lo alze_

 _-Ven aquí- dijo Takahiro levantando a su pequeño hijo.- Misaki ¿que esperas?_

 _-Yo...-_

 _-Misaki, yo voy a tener decirselo-_

 _-¿Decirme qué? ¿Que no sabes cuidarte sólo? ¿Que eres un fracaso para relacionarte con otros que no sean como tú? ¿De verdad crees que no me di cuenta de porque permististe que mi hermanito se quedará contigo? Sólo te has aprovechado de su bondad para-_

 _-NII-SAN BASTA-_

 _-Silencio, Misaki tú no tienes voz para hablar aquí-_

 _-SI LA TENGO Y NO QUIERO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A USAGI-SAN EN MI PRESENCIA-_

 _-Misaki- murmuraron los tres presentes sorprendidos por la actitud del joven._

 _-Nii-san, Nee-san, Usagi-san siempre se preocupeó por mi seguridad y mi bienestar. Yo la verdad entiendo que quieran lo mejor para mí, pero soy feliz aquí. Me gusta esta casa, me gusta el trabajo que conseguí en Marukawa Shoten y yo...-_

 _-¿Tú que Misaki?- preguntó Takahiro acercandose a él._

 _-Yo...-_

 _-(No lo hará)- pensó Usagi_

 _\- Nii-san, Usagi y yo hemos hablado hacia varios meses de esto pero no sabíamos como decirtelo. Valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí pero ya tengo 22 años, sé lo que quiero-_

 _-¿Que es lo quieres?-_

 _-Nii-san se que esto no te va a agradar comprendo perfectamente. Sé que te parecerá increible, y tal vez me odies o peor odies a Usagi-san-_

 _-Misaki, estas asustandome-_

- _Lo sé es que mis pensamientos no estan ordenados-_

 _-¿Por que? Dime lo que tienes que decirme ahora mismo, o te llevaré a cuestas-_

 _-Nii-san- Misaki parecía que iba a llorar, cosa que Usagi se dio cuenta levantandose del sillón_

 _-Takahiro, ya es suficiente-_

 _-No, él debe decirme por que quiere estar aquí-_

 _-Misaki puede quedarse el tiempo que queda, esta es su casa-_

 _-Te he dicho que no te metas, parece que no me entiendes Akihiko-_

 _-Nii-san- susurró Misaki, dejando brotar algunas lágrimas._

 _-Basta, Takahiro. No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma-_

 _-No te reconozco, Usagi. ¿Por que no puedes dejarlo ir?-_

 _-Yo...-_

 _-Lo amo- susurró tenuemente Misaki_

 _-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Takahiro, pensando que estaba alucinando_

 _-Misaki, tú...- los ojos de Usagi parecían platos por que el lo había escuchado. Perfectamente. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza._

 _Misaki tomó un fuerte respiro, apretó sus manos con fuerza. Las lágrimas habian parado pero algunas estab en su rostro cayendose lentamente. Levantó su cabeza y miró a esos dos hombres a los cuales amaba, pero de dos maneras muy diferente. Su corazon, a la par de Usagi, empezó a retumbar y dejó que lo guiase en el grito que estaba por hacer_

 _\- YO... AMO A USAGI-SAN-_

Un Misaki todo sudado, se despertó de su cama, gritando el nombre de Usagi-san a todo da.

-¿Porque me viene un recuerdo como este cuando estoy tan encabroneado con este hombre justo ahora?- se preguntó sobandose los ojos y mirando su reloj en la mesita. Eran las 3 a.m.

-Voy a ver si ese idiota llegó o qué

Dicho eso, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó a la sala. Pudo avistar una figura recostada en el sillón, y también un fuerte aroma a alcohol. Al llegar lo vio. El gran escritor Usami Akihiko, ganador del premio Naomori y escritor de novelas BL con el pseudonimo de Akikawa Yayoi dormido apestando pareciendo haber estado bebiendo siendo poco común de él. Misaki lo miró con una cara de disgusto pero en su interior se alegraba de que estuviese a salvo. Lo mejor seria despertarle el sillon de no era el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido. Lo decia desde su propia experiencia.

-Usagi-san, despierta. Ve a tu habitación. La postura va a hacerte mal-

-¿Misaki? ¿Que pasó?-

Misaki respiró un poco, seguía muy molesto por no avisarle dónde estuvo el resto del día pero luego de recuperarse de la resaca le daría para que tenga.

-Estas ebrio, Usagi-san. Ayer tuviste la reunion con Isaka y luego como que desapareciste-

-La reunión terminó muy tarde. Luego de ello, Aikawa-san me obligó a hablar con algunos editores del departamento, y salí a beber con todos.

\- Es algo raro de ti.

-Lo sé, pero Isaka-san me molestó para que vaya. Esos dos hombres con los que nos encontramos me trajeron aqui-

-¿Onodera-san?-

-Sí y el otro ... Takano-san-

-Bueno se nota que son buenas personas al molestarse para traerte aquí-

-Creo que les dije que los invitaría a una cena si me dejaban aquí-

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-

* * *

 **Pfffffffff wow hacia tiempo que no me venía la inspiración y tatatatata alli esta! Es genial estoy muy feliz me alegrooooo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado me gusto este capitulo, encima tenemos la temporada ay soy tan feliz!**

 **Aviso... el que viene ya habrá lo que me gusta.. oh si. Aunque tengo pensado hacer la perspectiva de Onodera! Hay estoy patidifusa, no puedo madurarrr bueno eso es todo gracias por leer cualquier recomendacion es bienvenida besos y abrazos Genteeee bella!**


	3. Amargo y dulce

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3! Me siento muy feliz gracias por los reviews! Me animas más a escribir esta historia, son geniales sepánlo. Puntos a aclarar:**

 **Ahora la historia tendrá contenido M- osea Lemon a lo oldschool. Si no te gustan las cosas subidas de tono no leas este cap!**

 **Los que ven el anime o han leído el manga sabrán que, por ejemplo a Mitsuki le gusta Kaoruko... bueno jugaré con ellos en el capitulo 4 así que esten atentos!**

 **El amigo de Misaki, Toudo..o Todo... no tengo idea como se escribe "bien" así yo lo deje en Toudo, sino me confundo y es un embole**

 **Volví a leírme el manga, estoy muy emocionada con esto de verdad**

 **Disfruten como yo lo hago**

 **Todos los personajes corresponden a Shungiku Nakamura de sus mangas Junjou Romantica y Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

 **ALL HAIL NAKAMURA-SENSEI!**

* * *

-¿No has escuchado?-

-¡Sí, pero como llegaste a eso Usagi-san!-

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero ambos parecían agradables y fueron muy amables al llevarme hasta aquí. Espera, ahora recuerdo algo que pasó en el auto-

-Dime después, ahora siéntate, prepararé café para tu resaca-

-Ok, ok. Iré a darme una ducha-

-De acuerdo, así se te va un poco lo borracho-

-Tu tono de molestia está comenzando a irritarme-

-Acostúmbrate, me tuviste preocupado toda la maldita noche. Ahora ve a darte un baño-

Increíblemente Usagi-san le hizo caso, y él comenzó a concentrarse en preparar el café. Cortó unas rebanadas de castella que guardaban de su último viaje a Nagazaki, sirvió todo en la mesita de la sala, y prendió el televisor. No había mucho que ver, siguió haciendo zapping hasta que Usagi-san llegó, sentándose a su lado

-Parece que me preparaste el desayuno- dijo tomando su taza de café.

-Es para que te llenes con algo. El castella es muy bueno- le respondió tomando uno de los pedazos.

-Misaki, ahora que estoy más lúcido déjame pedirte perdón por no avisarte que pasó conmigo. Cuando ibas a trabajar por medio tiempo siempre tenía miedo de que te pasase algo o alguien te invitase salir, que no podía evitar mandarte mensajes o llamarte-

-¿Celos enfermizos? No te preocupes, Usagi-san estoy acostumbrado… más o menos a que seas posesivo ya. Además… bueno… tú sabes que yo también puedo ser algo celoso de ti.

Usagi echó una risita, Misaki lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, pero el hecho de que te pongas celoso es porque me amas, y eso me hace muy feliz-dijo dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita.

-Igualmente hoy me tenías demasiado preocupado. No vuelvas a hacerlo- acto seguido tomó otro trozo de castella.

-Como usted ordene. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en uno de tus mensajes dijiste que invitaste a Hiroki y a su pareja a cenar… Misaki, explícame eso por favor-

-Yo… etto… verás… llamé a su casa para saber si pasaste a ver a Kamijou-sensei, pero me atendió Kusama-san, y para no se me ocurrió otra cosa que invitarlos a cenar-

-Sabes no soy de molestar a esos dos en su departamento, prefiero ir a la oficina de Hiroki y molestarlo directamente ahí. Pero aún así, te dije que confíes más en mi respecto a él, somos amigos y nada más, éramos jóvenes y bueno yo no pensaba mucho cuando hacia las cosas-

-Es que… Sensei te conoce tanto yo o más, y ádemas él te ayuda mucho con tu trabajo de escritor ¿verdad?-

-Misaki, no digas estupideces. Él me ayuda sí, pero los dos ya superamos eso y continuamos con nuestras vidas. Nuestra relación es de amistad y sólo a veces profesional-

-No tienes que repetírmelo, pero aún así es involuntario. Diablos ahora debo organizar la cena. Cierto, dijiste que invitaste a esos dos editores-

-Sí, quería contarte. Con lo que había bebido no estaba en condiciones de conducir, entonces Isaka iba a traerme aquí pero al parecer algo ocurrió con un mangaka de la editorial y tenía que dirigirse allá, entonces se lo encargó a Takano y Onodera. Los dos me subieron a la parte trasera del auto, pensando que estaba dormido-

-¿No lo estabas verdad?

-Claro que no, sólo estaba algo cansado y el alcohol no me hacia controlar mis reflejos-

-Bueno, entonces que pasó después-

-Verás, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta acá…

* * *

 _-¿Quién diría que este hombre no supiese beber?- dijo Takano abrochándose el cinturón y poniendo en marcha el vehículo_

 _-Shhh, Takano-san él podría escucharte- le replicó Onodera_

 _-¡Pero sólo mira como esta, parece muerto!-_

 _-Seguro el beber y el cansancio por el trabajo lo acabaron-_

 _-Esa podría explicarlo todo pero aún así… hoy se suponía que cenaríamos en mi departamento-_

 _-Hey… ¿de que estas hablándome?-_

 _-Onodera, vamos ya es momento de que confieses tu amor por mí-_

- **¿Qué mierda? ¿Hay algo entre estos dos? Esto será interesante de escuchar- pensó Usagi-san manteniendo su condición de dormido**

- _Oye, oye baja la voz-_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza a estas alturas?-_

 _-No es eso, sólo que yo…-_

 _-"No es amor", vamos no me vengas con eso, pareces un chiquillo, más bien cuando eras así parecía que tenías más huevos cuando te declaraste-_

 _-Takano-san basta, esto se está volviendo incómodo-_

 _-Hemos dormido juntos muchas veces, la incomodidad debe ser lo último que sientas, lo primero es digas que me amas-_

 _-Yo sabré en qué momento decírtelo, pero dame tiempo-_

 _-Entonces… ¿hoy te quedarás en mi departamento?_

 _Onodera se sonrojó y dejó escapar un tsundere: -Baka-_

 **-Asi que él no quiere confesarle sus sentimientos. Esto parece un déjà vu-**

 _Al llegar al edificio, Usagi-san ya parecía recuperado ya que logró pararse y agradecer por que lo habían traído hasta su hogar._

 _-Les agradezco por traerme, seguro deben estar cansados por sus trabajos y tener que llevarme a mi propia casa debió haber sido una molestia-_

 _-Usami-sensei no se preocupe, nosotros estamos bien. Estaríamos preocupados si algo le pasase por conducir en ese estado- le dijo un Onodera algo nervioso_

 _-Esperamos volver a encontrarlo, sensei- agregó Takano_

 _-Creo que cómo prueba de agradecimiento, mi pareja y yo podríamos invitarlos a cenar._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó Onodera_

 _-No queremos ser una molestia- dijo Takano haciendo una sonrisa falsa_

 _-No lo son, pienso que es lo más sensato-_

 _-Disculpe Usami-sensei, pero Takahashi-san ¿no se molestaría o algo?_

 _-No se preocupen, por él… ama cocinar y ádemas es fácil de convencer, le pediré a Isaka sus correos, si me disculpan creo que necesito recostarme mi cabeza está por estallar-_

 _-De acuerdo, aceptamos ir- dijo Takano_

 _-Bien- soltó Onodera_

* * *

-Bueno eso fue lo que pasó, no tenías que hacerte ideas locas en la cabeza.

-¿Misaki?-

-¿Así que ellos también son homosexuales?-

-Pareces sorprendido

-Bueno, no pensaba que tuviesen una relación complicada, tampoco sé distinguir la orientación sexual de una persona, Usagi-san.

Usagi rió por el comentario del chico.

-Bien…ahora tenemos que organizar dos cenas verdad. Esto va a ser duro. Qué lástima yo estaba planeando salir con Toudo-san* apenas tuviese tiempo libre.

-Hacía tiempo que no viene aquí ese chico, ¿cómo le va en el trabajo?-

-El otro día hablamos, le va bien supongo por las mañanas está de asistente de investigación en la Universidad T y luego se va a trabajar en la jefatura.

-Vaya, suena cansador-

-Sí, pero le gusta. Le agrada mucho ayudar a los estudiantes de la carrera y servir al bien público.-

-Eso suena bien. Vaya son casi las cuatro de la mañana-

-Diablos y yo tengo que estar allá a las nueve-

-Perdón, seguro no pudiste dormir por mi culpa-

-Estaba preocupado por ti, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Aunque por tu culpa me desperté- dijo Misaki en un tono muy tierno

-¿Oh sí ?- Usagi-san preguntó siguiéndole la corriente al muchacho

-Ajam ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a Nii-san lo que sentía por ti?

-Cómo olvidarlo, él me golpeó después de eso-

-Bueno a esa parte no llegó mi sueño-

-¿Soñaste con ese momento?-

-Sí… me hizo temblar todo el cuerpo. Jamás estuve tan nervioso-. Usagi empezó a acercarse a él

-Igualmente, Misaki si no hubieses tenido el valor de decirlo, no creo que hoy estuvieses viviendo conmigo. Sin embargo…-

-¿Qué Usag- Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar porque el escritor atrapó sus labios en un profundo besos. El sabor dulce de la castella y el amargo del café se mezclaban entre las lenguas de ambos-

-Ah… Akihiko-san…- suspiró Misaki, comenzando a excitarse. Usagi-san lo recostó en el sillón, y le susurró algo que hizo que el joven perdiese la razón-

 _-Aunque Takahiro me hubiese negado permanecer a tu lado, yo huiría contigo. Eres mío. Tus ojos, tu boca, tu forma de ser. Todo me pertenece. Este cuerpo… sólo yo puedo saborearlo de esta forma-_

-Misaki… tú…- dijo Usagi al notar como Misaki lo miraba-

-Akihiko…quiero hacerlo…- le dijo un Misaki perdido por la excitación, completamente sonrojado.

Sin dejar de besarse fueron hasta la habitación, Misaki tomó la iniciativa al quitarle la camisa al escritor, que no dejaba de sorprenderse ante su actitud. Siquiera tuvo que sacarle la ropa porque Misaki ya en el momento de estar en la cama estaba completamente desnudo.

\- Hagamos el amor- un suspiro que parecía ir más allá de lo que significaba-

Usagi se le acercó a devorarlo a besos. Misaki no dejaba de gemir, quería más. Sentirlo completamente. Poso sus ojos sobre el cinturón de él. Lo desabrochó y metió sus manos en aquella zona palpitante. Los dos dejaron escapar un quejido. Era muy caliente, parecía que iba a derretirse.

-Misaki… quieres…- Usagi lo miraba ansioso por saber que haría.

-Usagi…quiero…hacer eso que tú me haces-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sí ¿Puedo?- lo dijo mirándolo con una cara exageradamente tierna, y Usagi no se resistió. Pero él se encontraba preocupado por otra cosa.

-Claro… - No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Se bajó sus bóxers para que Misaki tuviese más libertad ahí abajo. Ya estaban desnudos los dos, dispuesto a hacer el amor como nunca después de tanto tiempo.

Misaki tomó una bocanada de aire, la necesitaría. Se arrodilló y empezó a masajearlo. Mierda le temblaban las manos. Aún así parecía que el miembro de Usagi aumentaba de tamaño o algo porque no paraba de crecer. Lo haría, le dedicó una mirada a Usagi que suspiraba más de lo normal. En ese momento abrió la boca y empezó a chuparlo. Era una sensación extraña, sentía que no podía entrar todo. Siguió lamiéndolo, no tenía mucha experiencia, pero las veces que había visto a Usagi-san era suficientes para tener un idea de cómo se hacía. Quería darle el máximo placer a su amante. No paraba de lamerlo, esa punta que parecía iba a explotar hacia que Usagi-san dejase escapar gemidos que sólo provocaban aumentar el calor en el cuerpo de Misaki. Entre cada "bocanada" la sensación de tenerlo en la boca empezó a gustarle, y decidió jugar más teniendo el control de la situación. Aprovechándose de que Usagi cerró sus ojos, él deliberadamente se lo metió todo en la boca. No sabía cómo pudo hacerlo pero lo logro. Su amante, no podía describir la sensación que eso le provocó, sólo dejó salir un alarido de placer que inundó toda la habitación.

-Misaki….eres bueno en esto…-

Aquel halago hacia muy feliz a Misaki. Quería llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. Siguió, directamente atragantándose hasta que Usagi-san sintió que ya no podía más.

-Misak… voy a correrme…sal- Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso, continuó con su labor. Iba a llenarle la boca, y parecía no importarle. Entonces ya en su límite, agarró la cabeza del chico y la apretujó más contra su pene. Era algo glorioso y en pocos segundos le sobrevino el orgasmo, Misaki movió un poco su cabeza sorprendido por recibir el semen de él. No sabía si tragarlo o no, pero hizo lo segundo por curiosidad. Amargo y caliente.

-Misaki, no tenías que hacerlo sino querías-

-Quiero tener todo de ti, Usagi-san. Si tú puedes saborearme, yo también lo haré-

-Es increíble que un niño como tu pueda hacerme perder las casillas- le respondió con una mirada llena de perversión y lujuria. Le dio un beso y como era de esperarse, poseía un poco de su esencia. Pero eso ahora no le importaba. Quería a Misaki, tenerlo enteramente y disfrutar de su cuerpo.

-Oye, espera no soy ningún niño, puedo cuidarme sólo…. etto ¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito tenerte….en este instante-

-Entonces … bésame de nuevo- Era más que obvio que lo haría, sus lenguas se hallaban en un baile desenfrenado, Usagi empezó a tocarlo ahí para excitarlo más. Misaki no tardó en gemir en su boca, y acostarse en la cama. Las caricias no duraron mucho, el joven llegó a su límite en unos minutos, dejando un grito de alivio en el hombro del escritor.

-Ah…no te burles….porque fui rápido- le dijo un Misaki cansado

-Me burlare después de terminar completamente- le respondió. Con calma, Usagi-san preparó a Misaki para recibirlo, el sudor de sus cuerpos evidenciaba que ambos estaban teniendo una noche o más bien madrugada muy apasionada.

-Ah.. ah.. Usagi… sólo hazlo- Insistió.

-Todo a su tiempo. Quiero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo-

En ese momento, empujó. Misaki no gritó ni nada, pero claramente escuchó un gemido pequeño salir de sus labios.

-Misaki, abre más las piernas- le pidió

El muchacho le hizo caso, y el movimiento de caderas inició. Aquel acto que hacía años practicaban parecía que por primera vez se perdían el uno en el otro. Los gemidos, el placer, las sensaciones de plenitud y amor era lo que reinaba en esa habitación. Usagi se sentía desfallecer, el interior de Misaki se sentía mejor que de costumbre. Si seguía así…

-Usa….gi…extrañaba esto- dijo Misaki entre gemidos

-Somos dos, Misaki te amo y lo haré toda mi vida-

-Yo también, eres mi vida Akihiko-san-

-Si continúas llamándome por mi nombre, créeme no irás a trabajar-

-Acaso estas desafiando... ah…maldito-

-Di mi nombre de nuevo, y verás lo que soy capaz-

…

-A-K-I-H-I-K-O, lo deletré… ¿cuenta?-

-Por hacer trampa, te daré tan duro que no podrás olvidar esta noche nunca-

-Akihiko, cualquier noche que pasemos juntos la tengo grabada en mi memoria. Todo recuerdo es valioso más si cuando lo hacemos. Te amo, soy tuyo-

Aquellas palabras tan bellas, hicieron que finalmente él dejase escapar lágrimas de felicidad. Misaki se asustó, y como autoreflejo abrazó al escritor tocándole su cabello entre sus dedos.

-No llores, se supone que tendrías que estar feliz.

-Lo soy, a tu lado lo seré- Al decirle eso, Usagi lo besó y siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones y terminaron. Se durmieron al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Usagi se levantó al baño Misaki lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de su cintura. Ahora él era Suzuki-san. El momento le pareció muy adorable, y no aguantó y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho que dormía.

-¿USAGI, QUE HACES?-

-Te dije que si pronunciabas mi nombre, hoy no irías a trabajar-

-Pero tengo que ir, debo revisar encargos, ayudar a los editores y a los asist…- Usagi le robó un beso.- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CUANDO HABLO!- gritó molestó escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

-Misaki sal de ahí.

-No

-Vamos

-Que no

-Voy a meterme ahí

-Hazlo

-No me desafíes

-No lo hago

-¿En serio?

-Quiero que vengas

No hubo que dar más explicaciones, Misaki Takahashi llegó a trabajar a Marukawa Shoten ese día pero cansado y con su cuello lleno de marcas de besos.

Podía percibir a pesar de haberse bañado y todo, el aroma de la castella y el café. Parecía invadido en su sistema, aunque no le importaba. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en varias cosas: la cena con Onodera y Takano. Y la otra cena con Kamijou-sensei y Kusama.

En su escritorio se hallaba pensativo, hasta que sonó su celular… era Kaoruko-san…:

 _-Kaoruko-san ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Misaki no lo podrás creer-_

 _-Kaoruko me estas asustando, parece que estas muy emocionada-_

 _-Lo estoy, es sólo que no encuentro las palabras-_

 _-Dime, vamos-_

 _-Bien… MITSUKI ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO-_

 _…._

 _*La mente de Misaki Takahashi en estos momentos*_

 _-¿Qué mierda escuché?-_

 _*Vuelta a la realidad y tratando de "entender" todo*_

 _-¿Mitsuki-san no estaba en Estados Unidos?_

 _-Sí, sí pero Mitsuki llegó hacia algunas semanas. No puedo creerlo, hacia un año que estamos saliendo gracias a ti Misaki-kun, y nos casaremos apenas terminé el semestre aquí-_

 _-Pero Kaoruko-san eso es-_

 _-Sí… ¡en tres semanas! Volveremos a Japón y nuestras familias organizaran todo-_

 _-¿Se lo has dicho a Usagi-san?_

 _-No, no. Pero te dejó la tarea, tengo que cortar ahí viene Mitsuki._

 _-Ok, bye-_

 _-Una boda, eh…. esto parece un manga shoujo… ya.-Dicho eso volvió al trabajo esta vez sin distracciones. Aunque él no sabía que se el destino es caprichoso y le gusta joder a la vida a la gente._

* * *

 ** _Qué bien pude terminarlo gracias por leer y llegar a esta instancia. Perdón si cambié el contenido pero cuando piensa en la pareja Romantica se me viene la imagen de la escena del tren y ya esta no puedo volcar algo no relacionado al amor tan real (?) que se tienen. Y es peor con la Terrorista, Egoísta, Nostálgica, Erótica y ahí vamos de nuevo…._**

 ** _Dejen un review si lo desean y nuevamente gracias por leer._**

 ** _Saludos_**


End file.
